Kugelstoßen
300px|right|Kugelstoßer in Aktion Das Kugelstoßen (engl. putting the shot, kurz shot put) ist eine Wurfdisziplin der Leichtathletik, bei der eine Metallkugel durch explosionsartiges Strecken des Arms möglichst weit gestoßen wird. Der Wettkämpfer hat zum Schwungholen einen Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von 2,13 Metern (7 englische Fuß) zur Verfügung. Der Stoß wird nur als gültiger Versuch gewertet, wenn der Sportler den Kreis nach dem Aufschlagen der Kugel nach hinten verlässt. Im Wettkampf stehen drei Versuche zur Verfügung. Weitere drei gibt es für die besten acht Stoßer/Stoßerinnen. Kugelstoßen ist auch eine Teildisziplin im Mehrkampf (Siebenkampf, Zehnkampf). Es gibt auch bei den Highland Games und beim Sportabzeichen dem Kugelstoßen ähnliche Disziplinen. Der Weltrekord der Männer liegt bei 23,12 Meter, der der Frauen bei 22,63 Meter. Zum Programm der Olympischen Spiele gehört das Kugelstoßen für die Männer seit 1896 und für die Frauen seit 1948. Bereits bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme von Frauen an den Deutschen Meisterschaften, am 14./15. August 1920, gehörte das Kugelstoßen zum Wettkampfprogramm (zusammen mit 100-Meter-Lauf, 4 × 100-Meter-Staffel und Weitsprung). thumb|300px|Ausgangsposition Geschichte und Regeln Stoß- und Wurfwettbewerbe mit schweren Steinen gab es schon in der Antike. Homer berichtet darüber beispielsweise in der Ilias. Wahrscheinlich ist das Kräftemessen mittels Weitwurf schwerer Gegenstände auch schon seit viel früherer Zeit Bestandteil der menschlichen Kulturgeschichte, da es eine Variation natürlicher Bewegungsabläufe ist. Später wurden Metallstücke, Kanonenkugeln und andere geeignete Gegenstände verwendet. Die bis heute gültigen Grundmaße und Gewichte (für Männer) wurden 1860 festgelegt. Das Gewicht der Kugel beträgt genau 16 Pfund (7,257 kg). Gestoßen wurde damals noch aus einem Quadrat mit 7 Fuß (2,135 m) Seitenlänge. 1906 wurde aus dem Quadrat ein Kreis mit demselben Durchmesser. Bei den Frauen wiegt die Kugel genau 4 kg. Auf diese Masse einigte sich die Frauensport-Föderation FSFI 1926, nachdem zuvor mit 3,25- und 5-kg-Kugeln gestoßen wurde. Die Kugel muss laut Reglement vollkommen rund sein, und die äußere Hülle darf nicht weicher als Messing sein, ansonsten kann sie aus einem beliebigen Material bestehen. Der Schwerpunkt muss in der Mitte liegen. Die meisten Kugeln im Wettkampfsport bestehen aus Eisenlegierungen mit oder ohne farbiger Beschichtung; für den Schulsport und Training kommen auch andere Materialien in Frage. Der Durchmesser muss zwischen 110 und 130 Millimeter (Männer) bzw. 95 und 110 Millimeter (Frauen) betragen. Der Stoßring ist in Abwurfrichtung mit einem bogenförmigen Balken (meist aus Holz) von wenigen Zentimetern Höhe versehen, der während des Versuchs vom Athleten nur an der Innenseite berührt werden darf. Der Abwurfsektor wurde von der IAAF zum 1. Januar 2003 von 40° auf 34,92° Öffnungswinkel verkleinert. Die Kugel muss innerhalb des Kreissektors aufkommen. Sie darf nach Beginn des Versuchs nicht unter Schulterhöhe gesenkt und nicht geworfen werden. Der Athlet darf den Ring nicht verlassen solange die Kugel nicht aufgekommen ist. Außerdem darf nicht über bzw. auf den Balken getreten werden. Gemessen wird die Weite vom inneren Rand des Rings bis zur Einschlagstelle (nächster Eindruck zum Ring). Meilensteine *Männer **Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 15,54 m, Ralph Rose (USA), 1909 **Erste Weite über 16 Meter: 16,04 m, Emil Hirschfeld (GER), 1928 **Erste Weite über 17 Meter: 17,40 m, Jack Torrance (USA), 1934 **Erste Weite über 18 Meter: 18,00 m, Parry O'Brien (USA), 1953 **Erste Weite über 19 Meter: 19,06 m, Parry O'Brien (USA), 1956 **Erste Weite über 20 Meter: 20,06 m, Bill Nieder (USA), 1960 **Erste Weite über 21 Meter: 21,52 m, Randy Matson (USA), 1965 **Erste Weite über 22 Meter: 22,00 m, Alexander Baryschnikow (URS), 1976 **Erste Weite über 23 Meter: 23,06 m, Ulf Timmermann (GDR), 1988 *Frauen **Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 10,15 m, Violette Gouraud-Morris (FRA), 1924 **Erste Weite über 11 Meter: 11,32 m, Ruth Lange (GER), 1927 **Erste Weite über 12 Meter: 12,85 m, Grete Heublein (GER), 1929 **Erste Weite über 13 Meter: 13,70 m, Grete Heublein (GER), 1931 **Erste Weite über 14 Meter: 14,38 m, Gisela Mauermayer (GER), 1934 **Erste Weite über 15 Meter: 15,02 m, Anna Andrejewa (URS), 1950 **Erste Weite über 16 Meter: 16,20 m, Galina Sybina (URS), 1953 **Erste Weite über 17 Meter: 17,25 m, Tamara Press (URS), 1959 **Erste Weite über 18 Meter: 18,55 m, Tamara Press (URS), 1962 **Erste Weite über 19 Meter: 19,07 m, Margitta Gummel (GDR), 1968 **Erste Weite über 20 Meter: 20,09 m, Nadeschda Tschischowa (URS), 1969 **Erste Weite über 21 Meter: 21,03 m, Nadeschda Tschischowa (URS), 1972 **Erste Weite über 22 Meter: 22,32 m, Helena Fibingerová (TCH), 1977 Bedeutende Sportler thumb|Erster Medaillengewinner Ralph Rose 1908 *Zwei Olympiasiege **Ralph Rose (USA), 1904 und 1908 **Parry O'Brien (USA), 1952 und 1956 **Tamara Press (URS), 1960 und 1964 *Drei Weltmeistertitel **Werner Günthör (SUI) 1987, 1991 und 1993 **Astrid Kumbernuss (GER), 1995, 1997 und 1999 **John Godina (USA), 1995, 1997 und 2001 Der erste Star des Kugelstoßens war Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts der US-Amerikaner Ralph Rose, dessen Weltrekord von 15,54 m rund 18 Jahre lang nicht überboten werden konnte. Er gewann 1904 bei den Olympischen Spielen in St. Louis mit 19 Jahren die Goldmedaille und war damit der bisher jüngste Olympiasieger aller Zeiten im Kugelstoßen. Er konnte seinen Erfolg bei den Spielen 1908 in London vier Jahre später wiederholen. Zwischen 1952 und 1956 beherrschte der US-Amerikaner William Patrick O'Brien jr. diese Disziplin. 116 Wettbewerbe hintereinander blieb er ungeschlagen. Er gewann zwei olympische Goldmedaillen und gilt als Begründer der O'Brien-Technik (Rückenstoß- oder Angleittechnik), die heute noch verwendet wird. Seit Mitte der 1970er Jahre beherrschte der DDR-Athlet Udo Beyer oft die internationale Konkurrenz. Von 1977 bis 1987 war er elf mal in ununterbrochener Folge DDR-Meister, verbesserte dreimal (1978, 1983 und 1986) den Weltrekord auf zuletzt 22,64 m, gewann bei Olympia 1976 Gold, 1980 Bronze, war mehrfach Europameister und Weltcupsieger, zweimal Hallenweltmeister und gewann zahlreiche bedeutende internationale Sportfeste. Obwohl er nach den Olympischen Spielen 1988 schon seinen Rücktritt erklärt hatte, trat er nach der politischen Wende in Ostdeutschland wieder in den Ring, wurde 1992 Deutscher Meister und beendete nach der Olympiateilnahme in Barcelona (in der Qualifikation ausgeschieden) im gleichen Jahr endgültig seine Karriere. Mitte der 1980er Jahren begann die große Zeit von Beyers designiertem Nachfolger, schärfstem Rivalen und gutem Freund Ulf Timmermann. Er stieß als erster die Kugel über 23 Meter (23,06 m) weit und wurde 1988 Olympiasieger. Bis 2004 schaffte es kein Athlet, mehr Wettkämpfe mit Weiten über 22 Metern zu beenden als Ulf Timmermann. Timmermann zählte mit ca. 115 bis 120 kg Wettkampfgewicht eher zu den "Leichtgewichten" seiner Sportart, gilt aber bei vielen Fachleuten als der beste Techniker aller Zeiten. 1992 beendete er nach einem fünften Platz in Barcelona zusammen mit Beyer seine internationale Karriere. Der Dritte "Große" im europäischen Kugelstoßen war der Schweizer Werner Günthör, der 1986 Europameister und 1987, 1991 und 1993 Weltmeister wurde. 1988 gewann er bei den Olympischen Spielen in Seoul Bronze. Bei den Frauen dürfte nur die Deutsche Astrid Kumbernuss eine vergleichbare Erfolgsliste aufzuweisen haben. Sie wurde drei Mal Weltmeisterin (1995, 1997, 1999) und Olympiasiegerin 1996 in Atlanta. Die erste offiziell registrierte Weltrekordlerin war 1934 Gisela Mauermayer aus Deutschland. So dominant wie bei den Männern die US-Amerikaner, waren bei den Frauen die Sportlerinnen der ehemaligen UdSSR, die bis in die 1960er Jahre das Maß aller Dinge darstellten. Erst Margitta Gummel aus der DDR konnte Ende der Sechziger in diese Phalanx einbrechen. Ihr folgten weitere DDR-Sportlerinnen wie Ilona Slupianek (1980er Jahre), die sich mit den sowjetischen Athletinnen in den Sieger- und Rekordlisten abwechselten. Technik Kugelstoßen ist eine technisch anspruchsvolle Disziplin, die hohe Koordinationsfähigkeit und enorme Schnellkraft erfordert. Die Kugel wird auf die Fingerwurzeln der Wurfhand gelegt und seitlich neben dem Kinn am Hals gehalten. Für den Schulsport und das Erlernen empfehlen Sportwissenschaftler den Standstoß bzw. den Stoß mit Nachstellschritt. Dabei wird der Oberkörper nur leicht geneigt und bewegt sich in einer Streck-Drehbewegung mit Beinunterstützung von einer seitlichen Grundposition in Abstoßrichtung. Die O'Brien-Technik (auch: Rückenstoß- oder Angleittechnik) wurde in den 1950er Jahren vom US-Amerikaner Parry O'Brien eingeführt, der damit mehrere Jahre das Kugelstoßen dominierte. Dabei dreht sich der Athlet in stark gebeugter Haltung mit dem Rücken zur Stoßrichtung ein und dreht sich in einem flüssigen Bewegungsablauf in die gestreckte Abstoßphase, wobei ein Bein während der Halbdrehung zusätzlichen Schwung verleiht. Während des Abstoßes wird das Gewicht auf das Schwungbein verlagert. Die Drehstoßtechnik wurde 1976 vom sowjetischen Kugelstoßer Alexander Baryschnikow eingeführt, der damit erstmals die 22-Meter-Marke erreichte. Der Athlet vollführt dabei eine eineinhalbfache Drehung, bei der das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagert wird. Die durch die Drehung verursachte Beschleunigung des Körpers wird auf die Kugel übertragen. Diese Technik kann für besonders schwere Athleten von Vorteil sein, ist aber auch die technisch anspruchsvollste. Die Vorteile der Drehstoßtechnik kommen nur bei optimalem Bewegungsablauf und extrem guter Koordinationsfähigkeit zur Geltung. Deshalb beherrschte die Angleittechnik mit Athleten wie Udo Beyer, Ulf Timmermann und Werner Günthör auch lange Zeit danach noch die großen internationalen Wettbewerbe. Erst seit Ende der 1990er Jahre wurde die Drehstoßtechnik mit Siegen US-amerikanischer Athleten wieder zunehmend beliebter. Generell eignet sich das Angleiten mehr für große athletische Sportler, der Drehstoß für etwas kleinere, aber sehr schwere Stoßer. Die Physik des Kugelstoßens thumb|300px|Flugbahn einer Kugel Die Bahnkurve, die die Kugel bei einem Stoß zurücklegt, unterliegt den Gesetzen der Physik. Dabei ist in der Praxis nur die Form der Wurfparabel aufgrund der Schwerkraft interessant; Einflüsse von Luftwiderstand und Aerodynamik können praktisch vernachlässigt werden. Die Kugel bewegt sich auf einer Parabel, deren Start- und Landepunkt asymmetrisch zum Scheitelpunkt liegen, weil sich der Anfangspunkt der Parabel etwa zwei Meter (gestreckte Wurfhand des Athleten) über dem Endpunkt befindet. Daher ist die optimale Wurfweite zu erreichen, wenn die Kugel etwa in einem Winkel von 37° bis 41° zur Horizontalen weggestoßen wird. Der exakte Winkel ist dabei abhängig von der Größe des Athleten. Selbstverständlich ist die Entfernung auch von der Stoßgeschwindigkeit abhängig. Rekorde und Dopingproblematik Natalja Lissowskaja hält bei den Frauen seit 1987 den Weltrekord von 22,63 m. Bei den Männern ist es Randy Barnes, der die Kugel 1990 auf 23,12 m wuchtete. Allein das Alter dieser Rekordweiten lässt die Frage aufkommen, warum sie so lange Bestand haben. Vorher wurde der Rekord bei den Männern seit 1948 im Durchschnitt etwa alle 2,5 Jahre um 34 cm verbessert, bei den Frauen alle 2 Jahre um rund 45 cm. Seit Mitte der 1990er-Jahre gingen bei allen internationalen Wettkämpfen die Spitzenweiten auffällig stark zurück. 22 Meter (Männer) bzw. 21 Meter (Frauen) sind seitdem schon Weiten, die nur von wenigen Athleten erreicht werden. Dass im Leistungssport seit Jahrzehnten mit Doping gearbeitet wurde, ist bekannt. Rekorde garantieren hohe Einnahmen. Besonders die Leichtathletik wurde und wird immer wieder von Skandalen belastet, wenn Spitzenathleten der Einnahme unerlaubter Mittel zur Leistungssteigerung überführt werden. Bei manchen Frauen führten die Hormonbehandlungen zur unübersehbaren Vermännlichung. Außerdem drohen den Sportlern gesundheitliche Spätfolgen, die oft bis zur Invalidität führen. Im Kugelstoßen war lange Zeit eine Spitzenplatzierung nur durch Anwendung anaboler Steroide oder anderer Dopingpräparate möglich. 1992 in Barcelona gingen erstmals in der olympischen Geschichte alle drei Medaillen in einem Wettkampf an zuvor des Dopings überführte Sportler. Der damalige Olympiasieger Mike Stulce wurde später ebenso als Wiederholungstäter lebenslang gesperrt wie der Inhaber des noch gültigen Weltrekords Barnes. Cottrell J. Hunter, Weltmeister von 1999, ging 2000 den Dopingfahndern ins Netz. Die durch den Zusammenbruch des Ostblocks entstandene internationale Entspannung entließ auch den Sport aus seiner Funktion als Mittel zum Wettstreit politischer Ideologien. 1999 wurde die World Anti-Doping Agency als internationale Organisation mit dem Ziel gegründet, durch systematische Dopingkontrollen den Missbrauch und die Manipulation zurückzudrängen. Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Frauen Medaillengewinner der Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Weltrekordentwicklung Männer Frauen * : Weltrekord wurde von der Frauensport-Organisation FSFI anerkannt, bevor die Internationale Leichtathletik-Föderation IAAF Frauen-Weltrekorde im Kugelstoßen registrierte. Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Kugelstoßer mit einer Weite von 21,40 Metern oder weiter. Letzte Veränderung: 12. Februar 2011 #23,12 m Randy Barnes, USA, Westwood, 20. Mai 1990 #23,06 m Ulf Timmermann, GDR, Chania, 22. Mai 1988 (deutscher Rekord) #22,91 m Alessandro Andrei, ITA, Viareggio, 12. August 1987 #22,86 m Brian Oldfield, USA, El Paso, 10. Mai 1975 #22,75 m Werner Günthör, SUI, Bern, 23. August 1988 (Schweizer Rekord) #22,67 m Kevin Toth, USA, Lawrence, 19. April 2003 #22,64 m Udo Beyer, GDR, Berlin, 20. August 1986 #22,54 m Christian Cantwell, USA, Gresham, 5. Juni 2004 #22,52 m John Brenner, USA, Walnut, 26. April 1987 #22,51 m Adam Nelson, USA, Portland, 18. Mai 2002 #22,43 m Reese Hoffa, USA, London, 3. August 2007 #22,24 m Sergei Smirnow, RUS, Tallinn, 21. Juni 1986 #22,20 m John Godina, USA, Carson, 22. Mai 2005 #22,11 m Rolf Oesterreich, GDR, Zschopau, 12. September 1976 #22,10 m Sergei Gawrjuschin, URS, Tiflis, 31. August 1986 #22,10 m Cory Martin, USA, Tucson, 23. Mai 2010 #22,00 m Andrej Michnewitsch, BLR, Minsk, 14. Juli 2010 #22,09 m Sergei Kasnauskas, URS, Minsk, 23. August 1984 #22,02 m Dave Laut, USA, Koblenz, 25. August 1982 #22,00 m Aleksandr Baryschnikow, URS, Colombes, 10. Juli 1976 #21,98 m Gregg Tafralis, USA, Los Gatos, 13. Juni 1992 #21,97 m Ryan Whiting, USA, Eugene, 12. Juni 2010 #21,97 m Janus Robberts, RSA, Eugene, 2. Juni 2001 #21,96 m Michail Kostin, URS, Wizebsk, 20. Juli 1986 #21,95 m Tomasz Majewski, POL, Stockholm, 30. Juli 2009 #21,93 m Remigius Machura, TCH, Prag, 23. August 1987 #21,92 m Carl Myerscough, GBR, Sacramento, 13. Juni 2003 #21,87 m Cottrell J. Hunter, USA, Sacramento, 15. Juli 2000 #21,85 m Terry Albritton, USA, Honolulu, 21. Februar 1976 #21,82 m Al Feuerbach, USA, San José, 5. Mai 1973 #21,82 m Mike Stulce, USA, Brenham, 9. Mai 1990 #21,82 m Andy Bloom, USA, Doha, 5. Oktober 2000 #21,81 m Jurij Bilonoh, UKR, Kiew, 3. Juli 2003 #21,78 m Daniel Taylor, USA, Tucson, 23. Mai 2009 #21,78 m Randy Matson, USA, College Station (Texas), 22. April 1967 #21,77 m Dragan Perić, RCG, Bar, 25. April 1998 #21,76 m Mike Carter, USA, Eugene, 2. Juni 1984 #21,74 m Jānis Bojārs, URS, Riga, 14. Juli 1984 #21,73 m Augie Wolf, USA, Leverkusen, 12. April 1984 #21,69 m Reijo Ståhlberg, FIN, Fresno, 5. Mai 1979 #21,68 m Geoff Capes, GBR, Cwmbran (Wales), 18. Mai 1980 #21,68 m Edward Sarul, POL, Sopot, 31. Juli 1983 #21,67 m Hartmut Briesenick, GDR, Potsdam, 1. September 1973 #21,63 m George Woods, USA, Modesto, 22. Mai 1976 #21,63 m Maris Urtans, USA, Modesto, 19. Juni 2010 #21,62 m Rutger Smith, NED, Leiden, 10. Juni 2006 #21,61 m Kevin Akins, USA, Modesto, 14. Mai 1983 #21,61 m Joachim Olsen, DEN, Kopenhagen, 13. Juni 2007 #21,60 m Jim Doehring, USA, Los Gatos, 13. Juni 1992 #21,58 m Wladimir Kisseljow, URS, Moskau, 17. August 1984 #21,58 m Dylan Armstrong, CAN, Baunatal, 2. Juni 2010 #21,53 m Jewgeni Mironow, URS, Kiew, 24. Juni 1976 #21,51 m Ralf Reichenbach, FRG, Berlin, 8. August 1980 #21,50 m Mika Halvari, FIN, Hämeenkyrö, 9. Juli 1995 #21,47 m Brent Noon, USA, Tuscaloosa, 21. Mai 1995 #21,47 m Oleksandr Bahatsch, UKR, Hanía, 31. Mai 1997 #21,47 m Manuel Martínez, ESP, Salamanca, 10. Juli 2002 #21,45 m Dorian Scott, JAM, Tallahassee, 28. März 2008 #21,44 m Michail Domorosow, URS, Stajki, 23. August 1984 #21,43 m Mike Lehmann, USA, San José, 28. Mai 1983 #21,42 m Oliver-Sven Buder, GER, Sevilla, 21. August 1999 #21,41 m A Fred DeBernardi, USA, El Paso, 27. April 1974 *20,79 m Klaus Bodenmüller, Linz, 13. Juni 1987 *Österreichischer Rekord: Frauen Alle Kugelstoßerinnen mit einer Weite von 20,25 Metern oder weiter. Letzte Veränderung: 12. Februar 2011 #22,63 m Natalja Lissowskaja, URS, Moskau, 7. Juni 1987 #22,45 m Ilona Briesenick, GDR, Potsdam, 11. Mai 1980 (Deutscher Rekord) #22,32 m Helena Fibingerová, TCH, Nitra, 20. August 1977 #22,19 m Claudia Losch, FRG, Hainfeld, 23. August 1987 #21,89 m Iwanka Christowa, BUL, Belmeken (BUL), 4. Juli 1976 #21,86 m Marianne Adam, GDR, Leipzig, 23. Juni 1979 #21,76 m Li Meisu, CHN, Shijiazhuang, 23. April 1988 #21,73 m Natalja Achrimenko, URS, Leselidse (GEO), 21. Mai 1988 #21,69 m Wita Pawlysch, UKR, Budapest, 20. August 1998 #21,66 m Sui Xinmei, CHN, Peking, 9. Juni 1990 #21,61 m Werschinija Wesselinowa, BUL, Sofia, 21. August 1982 #21,58 m Margitta Pufe, GDR, Erfurt, 28. Mai 1978 #21,57 m Ines Müller, GDR, Athen, 16. Mai 1988 #21,53 m Nunu Abaschidse, URS, Kiew, 20. Juni 1984 #21,52 m Huang Zhihong, CHN, Peking, 27. Juni 1990 #21,46 m Larissa Peleschenko, RUS, Moskau, 26. August 2000 #21,45 m Nadeschda Tschischowa, URS, Warna, 29. September 1973 #21,43 m Eva Wilms, FRG, München, 17. Juni 1977 #21,42 m Swetlana Kratschewskaja, URS, Moskau, 24. Juli 1980 #21,31 m Heike Hartwig, GDR, Athen, 16. Mai 1988 #21,27 m Liane Schmuhl, GDR, Cottbus, 26. Juni 1982 #21,22 m Astrid Kumbernuss, GER, Göteborg, 5. August 1995 #21,21 m Kathrin Neimke, GDR, Rom, 5. September 1987 #21,19 m Helma Knorscheidt, GDR, Berlin, 24. Mai 1984 #21,10 m Heidi Krieger, GDR, Stuttgart, 26. August 1986 #21,09 m Nadseja Astaptschuk, BLR, Minsk, 21. Juli 2005 #21,08 m Walentyna Fedjuschyna, URS, Leselidse (GEO), 15. Mai 1988 #21,07 m Valerie Vili, NZL, Thessaloniki, 13. September 2009 #21,06 m Swetlana Kriweljowa, EUN, Barcelona, 7. August 1992 #21,05 m Zdeňka Šilhavá, TCH, Prag, 23. Juli 1983 #21,01 m Iwanka Petrowa-Stojtschewa, BUL, Sofia, 28. Juli 1979 #21,00 m Mihaela Loghin, ROM, Formia, 30. Juni 1984 #21,00 m Cordula Schulze, GDR, Potsdam, 21. Juli 1984 #20,96 m A Belsy Laza, CUB, Mexiko-Stadt, 2. Mai 1992 #20,95 m Elena Stojanowa, BUL, Sofia, 14. Juni 1980 #20,91 m Swetla Mitkowa-Sinirtas, BUL, Sofia, 24. Mai 1987 #20,82 m Irina Korschanenko, RUS, Rostow, 30. Mai 1998 #20,80 m Soňa Vašícková, TCH, Prag, 2. Juni 1988 #20,72 m Grit Haupt-Hammer, GDR, Neubrandenburg, 11. Juni 1987 #20,70 m Natallja Michnewitsch, BLR, Minsk, 8. Juli 2008 #20,61 m María Elena Sarría, CUB, Havanna, 22. Juli 1982 #20,61 m Janina Karoltschyk-Prawalinskaja, BLR, Edmonton, 5. August 2001 #20,60 m Marina Antonjuk, URS, Tscheljabinsk, 10. August 1986 #20,54 m Zhang Liuhong, CHN, Peking, 5. Juni 1994 #20,53 m Iris Plotzitzka, FRG, Köln, 21. August 1988 #20,47 m Nina Issajewa, URS, Brjansk, 28. August 1982 #20,47 m Cong Yuzhen, CHN, Tianjin, 3. September 1988 #20,44 m Tatjana Orlowa, URS, Stajki, 28. Mai 1983 #20,40 m Zhou Tianhua, CHN, Peking, 5. September 1991 #20,35 m Lijiao Gong, CHN, Jinan, 21. Oktober 2009 #20,34 m Stephanie Storp, FRG, Wolfsburg, 1. Juli 1990 #20,32 m Irina Chudoroschkina, RUS, Sotschi, 25. Mai 1996 #20,27 m Danguole Bimbaité-Urbikiene, URS, Leselidse, 13. Mai 1987 #20,27 m Ljudmila Wojewudskaja, URS, Mykolajiw, 7. August 1987 *Österreichischer Rekord: 19,21 m Valentina Fedjuschina, Casablanca, 13. Juli 1999 *Schweizer Rekord: 18,02 m Ursula Stäheli, Zug, 14. August 1988 Weblinks * Referat zur Kugelphysik (Sportverein ESV Weil am Rhein) * Shot Put All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Kugelstoßen Männer * Shot Put All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Kugelstoßen Frauen * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste bis Platz 20 (engl.) Literatur * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records. 2003 Edition. Monaco, 2003, S. 180 ff und 319 ff. (engl.) Siehe auch *Liste der Olympischen Länderkürzel Kategorie:Leichtathletikdisziplin Kategorie:Wurfsportart da:Kuglestød en:Shot put es:Lanzamiento de peso it:Getto del peso ja:砲丸投 mn:Бөөрөнцөг түлхэлт ru:Толкание ядра }} }}